A Year in the Past, Forever in the Future
by M4dh4tt3r
Summary: This is going to be a series of oneshots for Sylar and Elle, places are inspired by a list that was made of possible places they'd get their freak on.
1. The Hospital

_So there's a list and it keeps growing and growing. No one knows when it will stop… maybe when it's conquered the world! Anyway, there's a list floating around on livejournal of different places that Sylar and Elle can do the bunny hop. Some of the ideas are a tad out there but they seemed to spawn ideas in my head, as a result I've made a concoction of oneshots according to the list. These are in no particular order and some may or may not coincide with the one before it._

_Sylar and Elle fluff/smut; whatever you want to call it. I don't own any part of Heroes or else Elle wouldn't have fracken died. Title is from a Dashboard Confessional song that happened to be playing when I was writing up the first piece. If you have any suggestions for places totally let me know, if it's not on that list I'll make sure to use it for a future story. One more thing; Review, review, review! It's the only way I'll know if I'm doing a good job, I suck or if I should just give up writing entirely. Thanks!_

* * *

**Night Shift aka Hospital**

Three days had passed since Pinehurst and Primatech went down in a blaze.

She had been watching Noah, Angela and Claire as they stood there; watching the building collapse. After what seemed like hours the fire had died down and all that was left were the glowing embers of mounds of paper, ash and pieces of cement which had once been the foundation to the magnificent building. As Noah, Angela and Claire began their trek to the road to find some kind of transportation, she made her move. Lingering in the shadows, making sure she wasn't taken by surprise.

When she finally reached the ruins she called out his name, hoping he was able to hear her.

He had used his power to fake her death by manipulating their surroundings and she was damned if he wasn't able to get away himself.

"Need a hand?" she heard someone say behind her, from the shadows, as she started to move away pieces of cement. At least the ones she was able to pick up with what strength she had.

She panicked, igniting a spark in her hand as she slowly turned towards the direction of the voice.

"Relax, it's only me" the man said, a devilish grin spreading across his face as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Oh thank god!" Elle exclaimed as she made the spark in her hand vanish and ran over to him; jumping into his arms, kissing him passionately. "Do you think it worked?" Elle asked as they parted from their kiss.

"We'll know in due time, did anyone see you?" he replied.

"I don't think so…" Elle said as the events that led up to that moment flashed in her head.

**X**

Sylar waited until someone had found her body, making sure to follow closely as they rushed her to the nearest hospital. The only reason they were able to identify the body was the melted ID badge that was left after the body had already burned.

There was nothing the staff at the hospital could do at that point. The body was so badly burnt that even if there was any sign of life, she wouldn't live long. The male intern took Elle's body down to the morgue. "Hopefully someone comes to claim you, wonder who would do such a thing" he said to himself as he placed her in the room and left.

Sylar appeared a few minutes later when he thought it was safe, "He's gone, we should hurry before someone decides to come."

She propped herself up on the gurney as the room blurred and the ash that she was covered in disappeared, along with her burned clothes. "Was all this really necessary? I mean the shocks didn't do anything to me but they kept poking and prodding me. Now I know how farm animals feel like."

"If we want to start a new life with a clean slate we have to make people believe that Sylar and Elle are dead." He replied walking towards the gurney she was sitting on.

Elle smiled seductively as she grabbed him by his collar; pulling him towards her.

"Elle, we shouldn't do this here, we might get caught" Sylar said pulling himself away.

"I know, but I've always wanted to do it in a hospital" she said as she began to unbutton her blouse.

He looked at the door, locked it and moved the cabinet that was nearby in case they had unexpected visitors.

"That's more like it" she said, repositioning herself on the table.

Grinning, he climbed on top of her, looming over her face to face. He kissed her, his tongue darting in and out of her mouth in a way that made her hope he'd echo below what he was doing above. Elle kissed him back, running her hands along his shoulders and back, enjoying the feel of his muscles.

Both panting between kisses, Sylar started to trace the shape of her ear with his tongue. Elle shuddered as he made his way down the length of her neck, kissing and nibbling, working his way down to her chest.

Licking his lips he descended down her leg, alternating between bites and licking as her body shuddered.

Elle was reduced to sighs and whimpers and the occasional pleading as heat, wetness and an ache stronger then she had ever felt before started to build up within her. She was already half orgasming with just the touch of his mouth on her skin.

As Sylar made his way up her other leg he teased along the edge of her panties, then rubbing the lace with friction across her mound and between her lips slowly but deeply.

"Mmm…" was all she could say as she bit her lower lip. Elle had never wanted, or needed this, this much before. Once his lips touched her bare skin all her thoughts were lost. She didn't want him to ever stop and at the same time she wanted him inside of her, all she was able to do however was a whining sound that she had never heard herself make before.

Sylar increased his pace, nibbling as his tongue continued to probe and tease. Her limbs, tingling, had grown numb as all sensation coiled at her core where he continued to lick. Before she noticed he had stopped, propping himself up and pulling her legs up to hold them alongside his hips. All she could do is moan and cry out as he withdrew and entered her time and time again.

He lowered himself towards her, slipping an arm beneath her as he pushed her legs up and over his shoulders. Sylar ran his hand down her stomach and rubbed it up and down as she tried to control her breathing, he was still sheathed in her as she felt his mouth pressing wet kisses on her lower back.

"Nothing ordinary about this watch maker" he whispered, holding her closer.

"I guess I can cross this off my list of places" she replied presisng her back to his chest.

**X**

"Earth to Elle" Sylar said as he snapped his fingers in her face.

Elle blinked and looked around, that night in the hospital was unforgettable and was still reeling from the incredible orgasm he gave her. "I was just thinking about… the other night." She said, a grin forming on her face as she looked into his eyes.

"Are you ready for round two?" he responded as he pushed her up against the tree where they were standing at.

* * *

_First Heroes fic lol let me know how I did! I know it's short but getting strange looks from people in class isn't always a good thing when you're practically drooling over the list of places. _


	2. The Ferris Wheel

_I was caught! Tried to secretly write these one shots out and someone was too smart for me *nod* _

**The Ferris Wheel**

A warm summer breeze was blowing as Elle and Gabriel strolled through the carnival that was passing through town.

"I've always wanted to go to one!" exclaimed Elle, jumping up and down like a ten year old. Gabriel couldn't help but grin; he loved the smile that was plastered across her face. "Okay, let's go" he replied grabbing his jacket.

They had been walking around for over an hour. Watching the performers and playing some of the games. "I don't think it's fair, you have your abilities and can easily win these games." Elle said as Gabriel handed her a huge stuffed octopus.

"If you want I can return the prize" he said with a grin on his face.

"Nooooo! I love Gabby" she squealed, giving him a sideways glance as she hugged the stuffed animal.

"Gabby…?" he asked, a confused look on his face.

"I named her after you!" she said enthusiastically.

"Her….?" He replied with an irked look on his face.

"Yeah, it's pink with rose colored spots, so it's a girl. Plus I always liked the name Gabby" she said, hugging the giant stuffed octopus, swinging from side to side.

He laughed, shaking his head, wrapping an arm around Elle.

"Oh my God!" Elle shouted as Gabriel looked around thinking something bad had happened.

"Let's go on the Ferris Wheel!" she said in a high pitched voice as she pointed at the giant wheel that loomed over the carnival.

Gabriel rolled his eyes as he let out a sigh of relief. "Why do I feel like I just brought my daughter to the circus?" he said not bothering to see the annoyed look on Elle's face.

Elle let that comment go as she grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the ride. "Elle what on earth are you doing?" he said putting up a bit of resistance.

"We're going for a ride" she replied, a grin on her face that made him cock an eyebrow up.

Elle handed the ride operator the octopus as they climbed into the canopy. "It better still be here when I get back or you're gonna get it." She said to the operator, a spark crackling in her hand as she threatened him.

The man nodded a look of fear in his eyes as he pulled down the safety guard and stepped back to start the ride.

They slowly started to ascend and as they reached the top Elle ran a charge through the ride causing it to malfunction.

"Oh great, I think we're stuck up here" Gabriel said as he looked at the operator below who was scratching his head. Gabriel turned to look at Elle who had a devilish smirk across her face.

"What on earth are you doing?!? You're going to get yourself killed!" he said as Elle began to hover over him, straddling him and nibbling at his neck.

"I know what I'm doing, plus your special; you have all these powers if something happens." She said in-between kisses as she started unzipping his pants. "This is on my list of things to do" she added sliding her hand into his pants.

"But people will see us!" Gabriel said squirming, but his attempt only helped her get a hold of him as she hiked up her skirt, sliding him into her.

Gabriel started to turn beet red, nervous that they would be caught. Worse yet, he would be humiliated in front of everyone at the carnival.

"Trust me this ride isn't going anywhere, anytime soon" Elle said, noting the panic on his face. She ran her fingers through his hair as she started to slowly grind her hips back and forth.

Gabriel's eyes rolled back as he placed his hands on her hips bringing her as close as possible to him. "I knew you'd like the idea" she said as she arched her back, biting her lower lip. There were sparks of electricity, lightly shocking Gabriel as she grabbed a handful of his hair.

Their canopy started to sway back and forth as their pace quickened. Those below them weren't able to see anything but a few glimpses of blonde hair as it rocked back and forth. To hold back his groan, Gabriel buried his face into her chest; moving his hands beneath her shirt.

"Aaa~aah!" Elle started to moan but Gabriel quickly silenced her with a kiss, he was enjoying it but was still terrified at the thought of being caught.

He thrust his hips up in one final movement as they both came, Elle digging her nails into his shoulder as the ride finally started back up.

"Shit!" Gabriel cried out as they started to descend. Elle was still straddled on him and had no intention of moving from her position. He quickly shuffled her back into her seat, his face turning a bright red, as he struggled to zip his pants up. He managed to compose himself just as it was their turn to get off the ride.

"One more time!" she exclaimed as she clinged to his arm. Gabriel stiffened at the thought and walked away quickly as the operator handed her the octopus.

"I was only kidding!" she said as she wrapped Gabriel in a hug from behind. "Let's try the bumper cars" he suggested as they headed towards the line. "You want your own car?" he asked, draping an arm around her shoulder. "No, lets share one, you can drive." She replied giving him a wink.

When it was their turn, they got into the red two seat car. Gabriel strapped on the belt as the operator started up the machine.

Elle slowly moved her hand down towards the front of his pants to his bulge rubbing and massaging it over the fabric, as they started bumping into the other drivers.

Gabriel's face started to turn red again as he attempted to swat her hands away. "What are you doing, someone will definitely see" he gasped; beginning to get hard as she ignored his pleads and continued. "Relax and enjoy the ride" she giggled as she quickened the pace kneading into him harder as his grip on the steering wheel only tightened. He was about to come for the second time that night when the car came to a halt, marking the end of the ride. Elle jumped out of the car enthusiastically as Gabriel sat there trying to find a way to get out while hiding his hard on, that was quite noticeable through the slacks that he was wearing.

"Want this?" Elle laughed as she handed him the octopus so he can hide behind it.

"I'm never getting on another ride with you, ever again." He stated as he carefully got out of the car, covering himself with the stuffed animal.

"That was revenge for the 'daughter' remark you said earlier." Elle replied, with a look of achievement on her face.

_Lol… yeah…review!_


	3. ShowerBath

_The next few stories take place inside the Bennett's home. Figured I'd kill more stories that way since the list is extremely long. Lol! In this story you the reader get to choose whether they take a hot steamy bath or a shower. I labeled the sections to make them easy to find. Either way you can't go wrong, unless you hate the story then I'll go cry in the corner._

**The Bennett Experience**

**Part 1 – The Shower/Bath**

With a flick of his wrist, Sylar threw open the back door to the Bennett's home. Upon hearing the door slam open Mr. Muggles quickly got up and ran towards the direction of the noise, barking.

Sylar rolled his eyes, "Not you again" he muttered sighing.

"Old friend of yours?" Elle asked, amused at the annoyed look on Sylar's face.

"You can say that" he replied as he carefully sat her on one of the stools at the counter. "We need to clean up your wound and check to make sure there's no bullet." He added as he searched the area for any first aid kits.

"Actually, I want to take a shower, maybe I can find something in Claire's room to wear." Elle said hopping off the stool.

"That's a bad idea; they can come back any minute. I think we should just stay here."

Elle rolled her eyes as she made her way to the staircase. "Come back here!" Sylar demanded, his frustration growing as Mr. Muggles continued to bark.

Ignoring his orders Elle went up the stairs and vanished. Sylar, tired of the barking, picks Mr. Muggles up and puts him in the cupboard as he went after Elle.

"Where are you at?" he called out as he went from room to room looking for her.

"Last door on the left!" she responded, "but I'm getting undressed."

Sylar sighed and hung his head as he headed towards her direction…

**Cont. here for the shower sequence…**

"Elle" he warned before pushing the door open then shutting it behind him. With a predatory gleam in his eyes he said "You should really listen to me or things can go really bad, really fast."

He closed the distance, lifting her onto the sink and leaning to bite her shoulder as he spread her legs and pushed himself into her. "Jesus, God, Gabriel!" Elle cried as he pulled her forward again, her legs wrapped themselves around him. Elle put her arms out behind her, trying to steady herself as he relentlessly pulled her forward onto him using enough force with each thrust to send shudders through her; one rolling into the other.

Sylar grasped her ear lobe with his teeth and pulled gently, as one hand left her hops to grasp her hair, pulling her head back to expose her throat. He ran his tongue down the column of her throat and bit the hollow of her neck as he continued across to her other shoulder.

All that Elle was capable of doing was gasping, as she gripped with one hand the arm that kept pulling her towards him.

He bit her breast as he nipped his way down to the nipple, sucking it as hard as he could.

Elle lost her grip on the counter crying out "Gaaaabriellll~" as she slid backwards.

His hand, still behind her head grasped and held her as he pulled her forward again. She moaned as another wave washed over her. This time, the clenching of her walls made him shout "Elllllleeee!" as he unleashed a wash of heat into her.

Shifting his grip from behind her head, he pulled her off the counter and grasped her underneath her ass still sheathed inside her, as she continued to spasm around him; whimpering.

He turned and still holding her, stepped into the tub and withdrew from her, letting Elle down to sit on the floor of the tub as he leaned past her to turn on the water.

She was able to feel it splashing behind her while she panted; Sylar drawing the curtain and switching the lever to the shower. Putting a hand under each arm he hauled her up, leaning her against his chest.

Elle's knees were still shaking as he began to rub shampoo into her hair. She just leaned there as Sylar reached between them to lather their fronts, then he did her back, followed by his.

The water washed over them along with the smell of the shampoo, a lavender scent that was appealing to her senses.

Just as Elle's knees steadied, Sylar took one of her hands that she had placed on his side and slipped it down between them. His hand wrapping hers, around his engorged and enormous penis. "Good lord! He wants to kill me" she thought as she felt him.

Elle moaned as he let her hand go and slipped his hand between her legs, stroking her.

Sylar lifted her and pressed her against the wall behind the shower curtain, he moved one hand behind her head, the other raising one leg until her knee was over his hip. He then slid his hand under Elle's rear end and boosted her up; pressing her back into the wall as her other leg came up; crossing her ankles behind him.

Letting go of her head for a moment, Sylar reached between her with his hand, spreading her lips as he slid into her, the water streaming between their bodies. Grasping her head again and standing at the edge of the tub so that his own knees were pressed into the wall, he bucked against her, hard, partially withdrawing before slamming into her again.

Elle began to lose count as to which thrust undid her as she whispered out, "Gabriel…"

**Start here for the bath sequence…**

Elle looked up at Sylar, licking her lips before replying, "I'm tired and dirty, at least let me take a bath. It's not like you can't handle them by yourself." She turned her back on him and got into the tub. The water was the perfect temperature, she submerged herself totally, massaging and running her hands through her hair.

Coming up for air, she reflected on how a month ago she'd never be where she was now.

Elle rested her head against the back of the tub, stretched out her legs and marveled at how big the tub really was. It could've easily been six and a half feet long and perhaps three and a half feet wide.

Elle closed her eyes as she let herself float. Her reverie was interrupted by a ripple, opening her eyes she saw Sylar naked and fully erect; stepping into the tub. "Need someone to wash your back?" he said sliding in behind her. He reached over the side of the tub to the chest of drawers. After looking for a while he pulls out a washcloth.

Dipping it into the water, he wrings it out and begins to rub it across her shoulders. Sylar kissed her should as he ran the washcloth over her upper back, down her arms, up her sides and gently around the gunshot wound. After doing her lower back, he reached around her pulling one leg up so that her foot rested on the edge of the tub.

He ran the wash cloth up her leg to her hip, making slow circles, then repeated the motion with her other leg. Being careful of her gun inflicted wound.

Elle was completely relaxed against his chest, enjoying the feel of his muscles bunching under and around her as she let him spoil her.

Sylar dipped the washcloth under the water again and began to rub her breasts, causing the tension to build between her legs.

Elle gave out a sigh, as he moved the cloth between her legs, rubbing her folds and clitoris until she moaned, amazed at how insatiable he was.

Sylar began to increase the friction between her legs as one hand came around to fondle her breasts; as her breathing became labored. He stopped and grabbing her waist pushed her up, turning her over in the water before bringing her down to straddle him, his erection directly beneath her, taunting her core with its emptiness.

Holding her waist, Sylar pushed a hand between them and entered her with his fingers, the heel of his hand pressing down on top of her mound, covering her clitoris with his heat. His fingers were twisting and curling within her as he rubbed his hand back and forth across her mound.

Elle cried out as a contraction suddenly filled causing her to fall forward onto his shoulder.

Lifting her, he moved the hand that had filled her, guiding her onto him, then pulled her down as his knees came up behind her.

Elle gasped as she felt him inside of her, "You're so beautiful" he murmured starting to thrust upwards into her as his hands held her in place. She could only whimper as the sensation filled her; the water sloshing against her back and stomach.

Sylar moved them slowly together, sucking at her breasts until Elle called out his name, losing track of the number of times she clenched around him.

He pulled his knees up further, tilting Elle toward him until she was sealed against his chest. He grasped her waist more firmly as he began to thrust into her more forcefully.

"Aaa~aah Jesus, God, GABRIEL!" Elle cried, as the feeling of him pulsing into her… "Elllllleeee!" he responded, causing her to contract again.

She had become boneless against him as he panted in her ear and the water stopped sloshing.

"Look at their floor" she laughed, her heart hammering within her chest.

"Serves them right for interrupting us before." He said, his arm sliding around her back to hold onto her as he leaned forward to run more hot water into the tub.

They laid there and she was perfectly content to listen to his heart beat, taking in the smell of his scent.

He was tracing idle patterns on her back and placing kisses on whatever parts he could reach.

Elle's eyes fluttered open in disbelief then, as she felt him grow within her again, pulling her head up for a searing kiss; his mouth and tongue claiming hers.

Elle's cries echoed off of the tile walls when he started to move them again.

**Ending for both…**

Elle stood up and began toweling herself off. She grabbed some of the lotion in the cabinet and stepped onto the mat.

She had begun smoothing it on when two hands closed around her waist. "I'm not quite sure I like it that you don't follow orders, aren't you supposed to be a company girl?" he said running a finger up her spine. He took the lotion from her, turning her to face him. "Here let me help you with that."

Squirting some lotion into his hands, he started kissing her before placing his hands on her back, smoothing them over her skin. The cool lotion mixed with his warm hands made her shiver as he moved his hands down to stroke her lower back and rear end.

Moving his kisses down her sternum; he knelt, placing more on her stomach and sides as his hands moved down the back of her legs.

Elle felt herself getting weak in the knees; she put a hand out to steady herself, contacting his shoulder and not the wall like she thought.

His tongue drawing circles on her hip, he pulled the lotion from the floor with one hand and turned to her. Before she heard the bottle squirt again, his cool hands began working their way back up the front of her legs.

Sylar drew a finger along her inner thigh; she twitched as he sucked at the hollow of her back where he'd so often laid his hand.

Elle's eyes were closed and her head dropped back as he stopped and pressed his chest against her back, pulling her into his hips with his hands tracing who knows what onto her stomach.

As Sylar pulled Elle into him her knees dipped again at the evidence of his large and very firm erection pressing into her. As he traced a finger down in-between her legs; just tracing the folds there, her hips bucked backwards.

She lost her train of thought as he dipped a finger into her, swabbed it across her clitoris, as his other hand started massaging her breasts, cupping her in his hand.

Elle's knees gave up the fight and she buckled, Sylar laughed catching her. "Gaaaabriellll" she gasped. "I'm not done yet" he said sitting on the edge of the tub and pulling her onto his lap. He smoothed more lotion around her arms; massaging her arms and hands a bit before returning to kiss the spot on her lower back.

Sylar then kissed her on the lips, lingering as he picked her up, carrying her into the room across the hall; gently placing her on the bed as he quickly slid into the bed…

"_EEK!" Wonder whose room they stumbled into?!? _

_Next story… the webcam! Review, review, review! Even if you didn't like it._


	4. Webcam

_Continuation! Again I don't own Heroes or I'd gift wrap KB and send her to Wendy; who was on YM at the time I was writing this… guessing the outcome of the story. LOL_

**Webcam**

Sylar's tongue was tracing Elle's ear, a hand on her breast, as she realized he was still inside her. Already firm with an erection and getting firmer by the movement. He began sucking her earlobe before moving his head to taste the hollow of her throat.

"Mmm… like peach pie" he murmured as he thickened within her again.

"Gabriel" she gasped, marveling as her body moistened around him, responding to him without any thought of her own.

Sylar breathed and levered himself up so he could bend to her breasts, sucking and kneading each in turn. One arm slid beneath her hips and he pulled out and bucked into her.

Elle moaned as he bucked into her again, her own hips arching against him.

Sylar stops for a minute and looks straight ahead.

"Is something wrong?" Elle asks a look of puzzlement on her face.

"I heard a noise but I'm sure it's nothing" he replied looking down at her.

"Are you wet for me?" he asked as he slid off the bed and knelt stroking her with his hand. "You are" he said with a devilish grin as he placed a kiss on her center, pushing his tongue into her; managing somehow, to tickle her G-spot.

"Gabriel…" Elle panted, "What if they come home?"

"So? Maybe it will make HRP feel better."

He closed his lips on her again, sucking and lopping and nibbling. One hand holding her hips down as the other traced up and down her leg. "I love the way you taste," he said; his breath tickling her before he returned to kiss her again.

Elle's forehead became numb as all the blood rushed to her center as she gasped, "Gaaaabriel!" when he inserted his finger in her twisting and curling as his mouth moved to her clitoris, sucking and licking and sucking again.

As Elle screamed in her climax; he stood, never letting go of her legs as he pulled her hips up and off the bed, guiding himself into her.

"You're so wet… so hot… so… tight for me" he groaned as Elle grasped the sheets and marveled at how he filled her completely.

"Only for you" she managed to moan, as he withdrew and plunged into her again.

"Elle" he groaned as he repeated the motion.

Sylar gasped as he entered her again, maintaining his pace. Elle managed to lick her lips before he shifted his hold, moving closer to the bed, until his knees were resting against the frame, moving one hand to support her lower back. He placed his other hand on her mound, pulling her clitoris lightly between his fingers. He repeated the motion as she screamed, her walls cramped around him and liquid burst from her. Withdrawing and plunging into her, she came again, crying out each time he left her and returned.

Sylar was gasping "Elle…" with a dozen harder thrusts, each of which caused her to cry out. He shouted "Aaa~aah!" as he fell forward, one arm reaching out to stop him, leaving him leaning over her. Elle just gasped as he leaned over her panting, sweat dripping onto her ribs from his forehead; mingling with her own.

Slowly, Sylar backed away from her, using the arm still under Elle to scoot her up toward the headboard. Sliding his hand up her back, he laid down beside her, resting his head on her chest, slinging an arm and one leg across her; pinning her down and kissing the top of her breasts. Elle began to drift off to sleep when Sylar's movements snapped her out of it.

"Okay, that's the second time you've done that. Seriously, what's wrong is someone here?"

Sylar made no movements as he concentrated his hearing for any movements.

"I'm sure it's nothing but I keep hearing this weird noise."

Elle cocked an eyebrow up at him as he lay back down.

Sylar's usually quicksilver reflexes were still a little sluggish as Elle slipped her thumb and forefinger around the base of him, her other fingers reaching down to tickle him lightly. His scrotum tightened noticeably, his penis stiffened as she contemplated on where to begin.

Elle was never going to fit him all the way into her mouth – but she had prided herself on her technique and wasn't about to let a little thing like such a big thing get in the way of doing a job well. Tightening her thumb underneath him slightly, she began at the tip deciding that she would work her way down.

Elle ran her tongue over his head, feeling the smooth skin on her tongue. Sylar gasped a little, threading his fingers into her hair. She slipped him into her mouth, puffing her cheeks a little to take in as much of him as she could; her lips only lightly closed around him. When she reached her limit and he hit the back of her soft palate, she sucked in a little, pressing her lips around him and licking the underside of him with her tongue as she increased the pressure from her cheeks.

Sliding away from him a bit, Elle brought her tongue over his tip again, more firmly, and then slid back down the length of him. Moving the hand she initially steadied him with, she moved it to cup him with her palm, while she supported herself against the bed with her other arm.

"Elle…" he wheezed, as she alternated a few fast and slow strokes along his length before increasing both the speed and the amount of suction that she was using.

Sylar's fingers spasmed in her hair; she let him out of her mouth, grasping him again in her hand. She rubbed her thumb lightly over the tip and licked the length of him firmly, returning to kiss him along his shaft as her thumb continued to caress him.

He smelled spicy and musky, he was hot and firm; slick in her mouth, taking him again, moving him in and out of her mouth with firm suction and a slow speed that she would gradually increase once she felt he was close.

"Uhnnn…" he groaned as she continued her ministrations, then "Elllllleeee…." As she blew out her cheeks around him before sucking them in again.

Elle was enjoying listening to his breathing become irregular; the smell of him was the strongest here; though it was the same as the scent of his clothes.

Sylar didn't try to push her head down either, which was a difference from Adam or Peter, though she could tell that he was having a hard time not bucking against her. His consideration, not to mention his amazing endowment, made her tremble as she felt herself grow wet.

Elle smiled as she ran her tongue under him again, slightly increasing the speed and pressure, since his harsh breathing was becoming louder, then she squeezed his full and heavy scrotum lightly as she sucked him harder. Withdrawing slightly she rubbed her tongue against his tip more firmly than before, increasing the suction even more as she let her lips slide along his length to the tip before quickly pulling him into her mouth again; harder and faster than before.

"Aaa~aah Elle!" he groaned, so she did it again, three times, four times, then he had pulled her away from him by the shoulders. Pushing her to the floor as he grunted, "I… have to… be… in… you… now!"

Without further preamble, his arms came down on either side of her shoulders pushing him into her.

"Aah!" Elle cried, unable to help herself.

Sylar lowered his upper body toward her, sliding one arm under her shoulders as the other went to cradle her hips. He thrust again and again, with each thrust gasping "Can't… get… enough" causing her to cry as she arched against him, struggling to keep up with him, as he separated from her only long enough to plunge into her again, all his weight crashing into her as she tried to meet him.

The friction between them and the force of his entering her was causing the tension to build within her. Sylar pulled her hips slightly toward him to change his angle slightly. With his next thrust, he rubbed against her G-spot causing her to yell out with the spike that it sent through her. He slowed his pace even further, wiggling the head of his penis against the spot as she squealed.

He repeated the motion again, and then varied his pace in an uneven tempo that made it impossible for her to keep up with him. She was limp against the arm that was holding her head off the floor and her voice was completely gone – all she could do was pant with a voiceless squeak every time he completed a thrust. Finally, though, she could feel him pulse slightly, and with a shout he came, thrusting a few more times as the force of his orgasm pulled him forward. His arms were shaking as she sank downward; Sylar falling on top of her with his lips next to her ear.

Elle licked her lips and tried to speak but all that came out was a squeak. She swallowed and tried again but failed. He slid an arm back under her and rolled onto his back, taking her with him as his lower body disengaged her. He hauled her over until her head was resting on his chest, her useless body rolling onto its side and stopping against him as he reached over and pulled her arm across his chest, clasping it in his hand.

She tried to speak again but gave up when nothing came out besides a slight whimper.

**X**

_Isquee4CB has logged on._

**Isquee4CB: **_Claire?!?!? Wth are you doing with Sylar!_

**Isquee4CB: **_wtffff you never did THAT with meeeee!!! ; ; ; ; ;_

**Isquee4CB: **Ooooooh we're gonna have to try that! *thud*

_You have exceeded your allotted bandwidth. Video transmission now ending._

**Peter: **Noooooo!

_The last part was just crack, I lost the original story for the webcam and did this one on the fly. Hope you enjoy! Lol!!_


	5. Dining Room Table

**The Bennett's Dining Room Table…**

"I'm kind of hungry" Elle said as her and Sylar laid there on the floor of Claire's room. The bed a tumbled mess, pillows and sheets scattered everywhere.

Sylar, whose head was resting on Claire's bear, smiled and got up wrapping a sheet around him. "I'll go see what I can make, you get dressed."

After he disappeared Elle took another shower, finding some clothes in Claire's room she dressed and went down to the kitchen.

"Mmm… something smells good" she said, rounding the corner that led into the kitchen.

"Hope you like waffles" he said with a smirk.

Sylar had just finished washing his hands. Instead of wiping his hands on a towel, though, he turns to her; a grin on his face as he grabbed her, sliding his hands under Elle's shirt.

"Gabriel!" she yelped as he slid his hands up her sides, pulling her shirt over her head.

"Elle!" he replied, mocking her tone. "I just… feel the need… for a bit of a snack" he said, delving between her breasts as he unhooked her bra, tossing it over his shoulder into the living room.

He boosted Elle up onto the dining room table, unzipping her pants and pulling them down before she could say anything else.

Sylar tossed her shoes into the living room, too, followed by her socks and pants. Elle was reaching for his shirt, but he grasped both her wrists in one hand as he pulled it off himself, and then began undoing his own pants.

Still holding on to her wrists, he pulled his boxers down, stepping out of them and between her legs.

While holding on to her wrists he pushed her down onto the table, her core just at the edge; legs dangling off the table – as he knelt at the edge of the table pulling her legs forward and over his shoulders with one hand, as the hand that was holding her wrists made its way down to press her stomach.

Sylar continued his breath hot on Elle's inner lips and thighs. While one hand kneaded her stomach, the other held on to one of her legs, keeping her pressed against him.

She crossed her ankles behind him, holding on for dear life. She was so sensitive to him, not just from their earlier *Little Noah* love making. He licked the outside of her panties, running his tongue along the seams, nibbling her mound through the fabric before stroking her again with his tongue.

Elle felt a sharp tug and heard ripping, his mouth descending on her core. She came almost immediately as soon as his tongue dipped inside of her. He continued to lap, lick and suck; she could feel her juices running down her legs. Elle's cries came in short bursts, her head rolling back and forth on the table.

Sylar slowed down, sucking her hard one last time, she screamed knocking down the place mats, as sparks of electricity shot from her fingers, and arms flailing as another spasm seized her.

Sylar pulled himself onto the table, pushing her backward, slipping one arm under her head. He sheathed himself within her, thickening further as he filled her.

Pulling her knees up, he slid his other hand under her hips, thrusting into her even slower than in the bathroom.

The aroma from the waffles were quickly obscured by the smell of their sweat, their arousal and his musky, spicy smell as his face nuzzled her breasts; sucking, teasing and pulling her nipples with his mouth, "I… can't… oh, I can't!" Elle cried, her entire body shuddering with the force of orgasm after orgasm, as he just laughed, panting and trembling with the effort of going so slowly.

At some point, she lost control of her voice and could only squeak and whimper with each thrust, her arms somehow having come around his neck.

"Please I can't…" her head was buried in his shoulder, his hand on her neck, holding her to him.

Gradually he began to increase his pace, too slowly for her as she whimpered from the force of another climax tearing through her.

Elle's legs had flopped to the sides as she let her head drop back, his hand still cushioning her from the hard surface of the table.

Sylar lifted her hips towards him as he relentlessly pushed into her, groaning her name as he increased his speed. Another wave of sensation rolled over her, causing Elle to scream again, as he exploded within her, letting her hips drop as his weight fell on top of her.

He rolled off disengaging himself, pulling her to his side; her back against his chest, their knees drawn up. The heat of his chest against Elle's back kept her warm, even as the cool and sweaty mahogany underneath them chilled her, causing her nipples to harden.

Elle shivered; more from the love making than the cold, as he pulled the hair on her neck to the side, kissing his way across her shoulders.

Sylar suddenly bent her over, placing Elle's hands on the edge of the table, sliding into her again. This time no preamble, holding her hips from behind, "Gabriel" she whimpered.

"I'm making up for lost time" he replied, holding her hips, his voice low and husky.

"Aaa~aah!" she cried as he pulled her onto him again, "not… all… in one day!"

Elle's hands were losing their grip on the edge of the table as he moved one hand to her hips, grabbing her around the chest with his other arm. The hand at her waist reached down closing on her mound, his thumb rubbing against her.

Elle's knees buckled as the last thing she remembers is Sylar grabbing her harder around her chest as another wave crested over her and everything faded to black…

_This one was fairly short but there's only so much you can do on the kitchen table._

_Coming up next is the final part of the Bennett Experience! (I feel like it's a ride…) Will the Bennett's come home and catch them in the act? Will Hiro show up and NOT take them to the EVIL BEACH? Will Sylar be committed to an institution for the amount of sex they're having? AND will we ever get the writers/producers to say out loud that little Noah is Elle and Sylar's kid?!? (Yes, because the BTE Q&A session was a load of crap!) We all know Lil' Noah is Syelle's, all they need to do is say it out loud… that they've already practically done… until then I shall continue their endless smut-fest!_


	6. Noah's Bedroom

_Final story revolving the Bennett house, I was writing two at the same time this one and the other which can be found on my LJ, link on my home page. Once again I don't own Heroes or the Haitian would wipe the memory of it from T.K. so I can go tell him that I actually came up with the concept :D_

**Noah's Bedroom**

Elle woke up, in what seemed like hours later. In reality she had been sleeping for 45 minutes. She fluttered her eyes open and looked around hoping to see Sylar sleeping next to her, instead she found him sitting next to the bed watching as she laid there.

"Hey there sleepy head" he whispered pushing back a lock of hair behind her ear, his hand lingering by the side of her head. Elle placed her hand on top of his, smiling and looking straight into his eyes. Grinning, Sylar climbed onto the bed…

Elle was boneless, molded into his hands. He entered and withdrew slowly, so slowly that she felt herself clench around him, her legs quivering with the effort, mindless sighs falling from her lips.

After what seemed like hours, Sylar started to increase the pace letting her legs fall to the bed and lowering himself further; his chest inches from hers as Elle's breasts began brushing against his chest. Her nipples had been rubbing against him, so that the friction was almost unbearable. Sylar seemed to know, as he bent down to them, one then the other, tugging so she orgasmed again; falling off the world.

He kept moving within her, slowly, as she cried out his name, slipping his other arm beneath her as Elle wrapped her arms around him; holding on for dear life. Just as Elle was able to breathe again, though, he started to speed up his pace, moving his hand to her neck to bring his mouth next to her ear.

"Mine" he gasped as she started to clench around him.

As Sylar reached down between the two of them and flicked Elle, she screamed, losing control yet again. He lost his own control, pumping into her and crying out "Elle!" as she cried out "I love you."

Elle was shuddering, hyperventilating from the overwhelming sensations coursing through her. She had never felt so much pleasure and it was too much to happen all at once. Bending down, still inside her, Sylar smoothed her sweaty hair away from her face, running his hand down to her stomach and rubbing it up and down as she tried to calm her breathing.

He began to kiss her forehead, moving down to her nose then chin, clasping her to him; letting go of a lifetime of loneliness all at once. Sylar began to rub circles on Elle's back murmuring "I love you" as she finally managed to control her breathing, allowing his warmth to seep into her. She took a deep breath, her eyes still closed, knowing that when she opened them he would still be there and it wouldn't be a dream.

Smoothing a hand through her hair, he held Elle to him, his hand placed on the small of her back, as he gently kissed her neck. Elle's breathing, which had begun to resemble something normal again, stopped as she felt Sylar hardening inside her again, almost filling her, even though it had only been minutes since he had come and pumping what felt like gallons into her.

"Sylar, I can't…" Elle began, as he rolled her onto her side and withdrew. Even as she started to protest about not being able to go on, she cried out when he left her. Briefly hovering over her before positioning himself behind her, he slid one arm beneath her, clasping Elle to him at her waist.

As Sylar lowered his head to kiss and suck at her shoulder; he lifted her leg, slipping into her from behind. Using his hand to pull Elle's bottom lightly under her, hips tilted slightly toward the bed. Sylar bit her shoulder and as she cried out he sheathed himself within her again, pulling Elle against him harder than she expected.

With Sylar behind her, holding her so close that at any moment they would fuse together, she felt herself start to coil again, heat pooling in the center of her with a fire she didn't think was capable of being put out. As he continued to pull them together, using his hand on her hip to pull her back each time he withdrew, he licked the side of her neck, nipping her earlobe, before letting out a small growl moving them together until she lost all sense of who she was.

Sylar moved the hand that was at her waist lower, stroking and kneading her clitoris as he continued to rock into her from behind. Elle cried out as she came again, even harder than before as she heard him cry out, wordlessly as she slipped away…

Moments later she awoke, awareness slowly creeping back on her. Usually she had no problems waking up, but today was different, her limbs felt like hello, non-responsive. Elle's lips were tingling, her head felt heavy and she was barely able to keep her eyes open. When she had managed to fully open them she saw it was still dark out. She felt warmth on her back, slowly becoming aware of Sylar's arm beneath her; his other arm and a leg draped over her and his head in the crook of her neck. The heat radiating from his body was like an oven, keeping her warm from head to toe. The events from earlier flashed through her mind bringing a smile to her lips.

She must have dozed off again because when she woke up again she felt whole and refreshed; she also felt Sylar's mouth pressing wet kisses on her back. Elle's breathing changed as he sucked at the base of her spine, kissing his way back up.

"I know you're awake" he whispered, his breath hot on her skin.

"Gabriel…" she sighed, "I don't know if I can…" and then his hand came around to palm her breast, rubbing Elle's nipple with his thumb, causing her to lose all protest in a deep moan.

One hand traced down her spine, reaching for her heat from behind, slipping a finger into her to test her.

She was already wet.

Dipping into her with his fingers, Sylar continued his exploration of her back.

Elle moaned "Gabriel…" as his thumb stroked her aching, burning clitoris; still tender from his attentions earlier. Stroking his thumb for a third time, Elle screamed, tightening around the fingers inside her.

Sylar withdrew his hand from her as she found herself being pulled to her knees, his hands grasping her hips as he entered her from behind.

"God Elle!" he groaned as he entered her, one arm bracing them on the bed as the other was wrapped around her waist, withdrawing and pushing himself even deeper into her.

"No, Oh God Gabriel…. YES!" Elle babbled, as Sylar continued to fill her over and over again, his measured pace never slacking even as his breathing quickened.

Soon, Elle was crying out wordlessly with each withdrawal and return of his body from hers, as continuous shudders began to wrack her. The sweat between them suctioned the two of them even closer together as he lowered them closer to the bed, his chest sealing against her back.

"I love you" she whimpered, he responded by speeding his thrusts, his own breath coming in harsh gasps, calling "Elle" as he continued to fill her again and again.

Elle screamed as another orgasm ripped through her; so forceful that it was painful, exquisite and every word in every dictionary that had ever been printed.

Another spasm coursed through her "Aaa~aah Gabriel!"

He finally let go inside of her, pulsing and rippling with a rush of what felt like lava.

Sylar rolled the two of them to their sides, panting, as he withdrew from Elle. Rolling onto his back, he pulled her close, his heart beating wildly under her hand that was placed on his chest. Sylar turned his head to pull Elle's face towards him, giving her a tender kiss, so sweetly that she only gazed in wonder.

**X**

Meanwhile…

Sandra stood at the doorway to her bedroom, mouth open wide at the site that had unraveled before her. She was terrified and aroused at the same time; here were two very dangerous people in her bed, unaware of her presence, doing what had to be the best sex she's ever seen.

"Now if only Noah did half the stuff that he just did…" she said to herself as she quietly closed the door and went back downstairs.

**Fin**

_That should teach Noah to never interrupt them while they're in the middle of cuddling in some abandoned house! He should learn from Arthur who just silently watched from the monitor in his office... bhua ha ha! The other story will be up on my LJ later today, I have to revise it because after reading the beginning it made no sense to me and I wouldn't want to confuse all my readers now would I? _


	7. Sylar's Secret

Sylar's Secret…

It had been an uneventful day; Elle was restless and had been procrastinating on her paperwork for Pinehurst. She was beginning to get bored when Sylar entered her quarters. "Hey, you want to get some ice cream at the mall?" He asked as he leaned against the door frame, studying her features. "Only if I can do some shopping while we're there!" Elle replied casually as she took her jacket that was lying on the chair and walked out of the room, Sylar in tow.

Minutes later they were strolling down the mall, arm in arm as Elle went from store to store checking the sales that, according to Sylar, "were never ending." She was just about done when she stopped in front of the final store on her mental list. "Oh no, you are NOT dragging me in there! Absolutely not." Sylar responded as he glanced at her pouty face, realizing he was about to be dragged into Victoria's Secret.

"I'll only be a second; you can wait outside the dressing rooms." Elle pleaded with Sylar as she practically dragged him through the store.

Sylar was covering his face with the ice cream cone as Elle went from drawer to drawer looking for cute lingerie. With his other hand he was trying to hide the hard on he was getting from seeing all the skimpy items she was picking up. As she made her way to the fitting room, arms full of garments, Sylar quickly sat down on one of the nearby chairs, covering himself with his arms.

"Excuse me miss? Can you help me find this size in a…"

Someone had asked the fitting room attendant for some help and pulled her away. Sylar, who was sitting nearby, took this opportunity to sneak into the fitting rooms. It wasn't hard to find which stall Elle was in, the store place was practically empty and all the doors were swung open except for the one at the very end. He quickly made his way to the back, using his power he unlocked the door and crept in.

Elle was stripping down to try on the negligee when Sylar walked in behind her. Jumping up in surprise she turned around as he pulled her in for a deep kiss. Before she knew it he was half undressed and hungrily lavishing her with kisses. Elle responded, the heat pooling in her center as he sucked on her breast, his hands roaming her back and sides. She undid his belt buckle and pants, grasping him through his boxer shorts as he tried to kick out of his pants. When Elle grasped him and moved her hand along his length, he got tangled in his pants and fell forward, she laughed as he propped himself up with his hand pulling down his boxers. She wrapped her legs and arms around him, tugging gently at him while her other hand played with his scrotum. He sat down on the bench attached to the wall as Elle's lower lips hovered above his shaft, his hands coming up to her hips. Instead of guiding him into her, though, she sat on top of him, sliding her wetness along him back and forth along his length as it strained upwards against her. She let him feel her heat before sliding forward again until he was poised at her entrance. Sylar's eyes were hooded, dark with desire as she teased him, sliding onto his tip and then pulling away from him again. She tried it once again but his hands gripped her harder and he pushed firmly up into her, causing Elle to groan as he filled her.

"Tease," he growled, as he entered into her again, moving one hand to her breast, kneading her, pinching her nipples as she moved slightly over him to allow him to thrust deeper. Elle was matching his rhythm when his other hand left her hip and started stroking her clitoris, running his fingers through the wetness escaping her as they joined together. He wrapped an arm around her back as he latched onto her breast, his tongue moving in time with his fingers below as Elle came suddenly, falling forward as he continued to suck and thrust upwards. His thumb still manipulating her clitoris and his deeper thrusts hit her G-spot, as a long drawn out "Gaaaaaabriel" escaped her lips. He jerked her closer and the sudden movement caused her to climax again, a wordless scream torn from her throat. Sylar sunk his teeth into her shoulder, sending fresh spasms coursing through her body. "Elllleeeeee!" came from his throat as her walls milked him, enclosing around his length as she covered his mouth with hers to keep from making any sounds. She sucked his lower lip, biting it as he moved to take an earlobe between his teeth.

"Excuse me miss? No one is supposed to be in there with you." The employee said, as she banged on the door.

"Oh, I was just getting an opinion on some garments. He was just leaving." Elle replied, as they both quickly got dressed, her face flushing red knowing she would never dare come back to this store again. As they both walked out, Sylar grinned at the attendant, a satisfied look on his face as they casually walked out of the store.

_A/N: Sorry it's been a while, not only did I have the bad case of writers block but I was also busy. Yes I know this one is really short… and though I know I'm breaking some cardinal rule about criticizing my own stuff… it wasn't really well planned out. Normally I take a week to develop the idea then I type but since it was a spur the moment type of story that needed to be sent out I present you with this! Hope it was semi-satisfactory to any readers I may have made with the Heroes –SyElle one shots series._


End file.
